


That Thing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	That Thing

"Severus, do that thing with your tongue," Harry begged.

"What 'thing', brat? _This_?" Severus replied smirking.

"Uh, yes, oh. No, no not that. The _other_ thing," Harry pleaded.

Severus snickered. "You must mean 'this'."

"Guh. Oh god. Wait, wait, not that," Harry panted.

"You don't mean _this_ , do you?" Severus teased.

"Oh, fuck, yessss!" Harry exploded.

As he the licked the last of Harry's come from his spent prick, Severus decided that the fact that he had taught _that_ to Draco who had taught it to Harry who thought he had taught it to Severus need not be mentioned. 

Yet.


End file.
